


Same Love

by Ardenwood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, I can't change, M/M, One Shot, Song fic, VMAs, larry stylinson - Freeform, same love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardenwood/pseuds/Ardenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis watch the Same Love performance at the VMA's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Love

**Author's Note:**

> No one else would do it so I did. Inspired by the by now surely famous picture of Harry and Louis backstage at the VMA's supposedly watching Same Love. I do not own any character in this short story nor do I make any profit off them. Enjoy x

They've all moved backstage at this point but the show is still clearly broadcast from about a dozen huge screens littered throughout the area. Everyone who's anyone is here tonight but as usual Harry and Louis are way too immersed in each other to even notice. And yeah, maybe by now the hype from seeing all these other celebrities in one place has dwindled anyway so no one blames them. 

It's been a good night so far, no one is complaining, they've just won a Moon Man for Song of the Summer that they can add to the rapidly growing pile of other awards they've acquired over their careers. And such a large pile it is, but Harry thinks he's most thankful for what he won in the beginning, before all the tours and award shows and obsessive fame. Back in the days when they had to compete for their lives, and Louis was all he ever needed. He's still all he ever needs he thinks, he knows.

Louis keeps turning in Harry's direction and just giving off the biggest eye crinkling smiles, the ones he knows Harry loves so much. It was a good week off that they shared together. No pretending to be someone they aren't, no having to worry about if he's too close to Louis for people's liking, and no having to act like Louis isn't the single most important thing he's ever had the privilege of calling his own. Just them, together, wrapped up in the others embrace whilst sweet words of missed moments and love were whispered through kisses. So many kisses.

He smiles back just as wholeheartedly, baring his dimples the way he knows makes Louis melt. Giving this man all his love with no words like they've grown so good at being able to do. They can communicate so well together, conduct entire conversations with just their eyes. He hates not being near him, not being able to touch him, or even sit next to him at events like tonight.

So he takes advantage while he has the moments like these, backstage hidden away from the hundreds of cameras. He knows they still aren't entirely free from wandering eyes here but their are far less and he's not too concerned.

He reluctantly looks away from his beaming boyfriend and up at the screen they had been using to watch the show still going on, now without them to get reaction shots from every two seconds like he knows the camera men always do. The large room is quieter now than it was before and he finds that relaxing taking into account some of the excuses for performances they had been forced to sit through. He's pretty much just been trying to get through the whole thing.

He sees a stage lined with American flags and a sweet melody starts to flow through the speakers that he immediately recognizes and a knowing smile dawns across his lips. The flags are lifted to show Macklemore and his band all standing on a small stage and Harry waits for the words he knows will come.

Louis is standing still now, watching the tv screen just like Harry and as the talented rapper on stage begins to emotionally recite the lyrics into the microphone Harry instinctively moves closer to him, crowding up behind Louis' back so it's flushed with his chest. Louis startles a tad at the forwardness of Harry's actions, they are in a very public place after all, backstage or not. But he doesn't fight it one bit, just leans into the hold as Harry wraps his arms around his waist and they listen to the words of equality and human rights and everything they want being spewed on the stage currently being performed on.

Harry rests his chin on Louis' shoulder squeezing him tight, not giving a single fuck if anyone is watching them. He just lets this sweet moment overtake him and he's so happy just having his boy in his arms for this little while.

He feels Louis run his fingers over the top of his left wrist and Harry knows he's tracing the words that are etched there _I Can't Change_ just as the words are sung through the whole arena and tv screen simultaneously.

His heart swells at the gesture because he just loves this man so much and he knows Louis loves him back just as much and anything and everything they have to put up with is bearable as long as they still have each other.

He holds Louis tight to his chest, and rests his face in the crook of Louis' neck, placing a kiss under his ear and feels a shiver run through Louis' spine. Knows then he's definitely feeling it too, this powerful moment. They're doing it again, communicating without words, they're saying 'I love you, I love you so much' and no one else ever has to know as long as they know.

They hold each other tight as the lyrics play out, just being together, just loving while they can before someone may come and tell them to separate. Harry doesn't think about that though, just thinks about the beautiful person currently residing in his arms and his heart and listens to the soft words being sung.

_"Love is patient, Love is kind, Love is patient, Love is kind, I can't change"_


End file.
